


О грехах, неосторожных словах и обещаниях,  а также одной необычной истории, случившейся  в славном городе Хексберге

by ellssa



Series: Long way [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>390 К.С.</p>
    </blockquote>





	О грехах, неосторожных словах и обещаниях,  а также одной необычной истории, случившейся  в славном городе Хексберге

**Author's Note:**

> 390 К.С.

Генрих Круазье, королевский интендант города Хексберга, никогда не сомневался, что он человек грешный. В том, что другие грешны не менее, он тоже не испытывал сомнений. Именно эта уверенность позволила ему вовремя обнаружить коварного юнца в спальне глупой дочери. И они еще говорят, что хотели сами ему открыться! Начитаются шутовских пьес и думают, что все отцы так же глупы, как тот бордонский доктор, которого обманул прохвост-аристократ. Ну почему, почему к его девочке забрался не аристократ?

Не в силах заснуть после бурной сцены, устроенной неблагодарной дочерью, Круазье ворочался в постели. Под одеялом было жарко, подушка казалась влажной — опять лентяйка Герте не высушила ее как следует. Бездельница! Однако тут его взгляд упал на поддерживающие балдахин столбы и сразу же смягчился. Эту дубовую кровать ему доставили на прошлой неделе из самой Олларии. Такой не было даже у вице-адмирала Пинеды! Круазье ласково погладил столб в изголовье, с удовольствием ощущая под пальцами искусную резьбу. Виноградные листья, персики, цветы!  Интенданту захотелось еще раз взглянуть на них. Откинув полог, он попытался вспомнить, где оставил свечу. На конторке возле шкафа? Прикроватная лесенка стояла с другой стороны, и Круазье пополз на ней на коленях через все широкое ложе. От всей этой возни новая ночная сорочка с вышитыми на ней молитвами сбилась вокруг пояса, и на память пришло, что за всеми этими хлопотами вечерняя молитва осталась непрочитанной. Господин интендант решительно зажмурился и забормотал ее, перескакивая через слово. Слишком уж нестерпимым было желание снова посмотреть на чудесную резьбу.

А потом вокруг внезапно посветлело. Словно сам Создатель зажег свечу свою, чтобы осветить его скромное жилище. Дойдя до места «и победи козни его», Круазье с блаженной улыбкой открыл глаза. И по-женски тонко взвизгнул. Возле окна — а ведь он точно закрывал ставни на защелку! — стоял мужчина со светлыми волосами и зелеными глазами. Через его плечо в окно заглядывала страшная луна.

— Доброй ночи, любезный господин интендант, — мужчина отвесил короткий, по-военному четкий поклон.

— Я пожалуюсь вице… Я не позволю так над собой…

Генрих Куразье беспомощно замолчал. Ему бы хотелось верить, что его снова разыгрывают хексберские военные, но этого человека он среди них не помнил. А ведь он так гордился своей памятью. Точно Леворукий! Это мог быть только Леворукий! Создатель лишил его своей защиты...  Тем временем от нахлынувшего ужаса рот интенданта открылся будто бы сам собой и из него вылетело:

— Пусть Четыре Волны унесут зло, сколько бы его ни было…

Нет, заговор, обращенный к демонам, не прогонит Чужого. Круазье зажал себе рот рукой. Молитва, только молитва угодна Создателю. На глаза попались какие-то строчки на правом рукаве. Он забормотал их, с трудом различая в сумраке слова.

— Боюсь, молитва о возвращении денег, многоуважаемый, вам сейчас не поможет, — оборвал его Леворукий.

— Что тебе нужно, гнусный Враг? — храбро пискнул в ответ интендант и закрыл уши, ибо сказано, что через слух воздействует он.

— Твое время пришло.

— Я еще не умер! Час Первого суда еще не настал!

— Грехи твои так тяжелы, что чаша весов, которые меряют судьбу человеческую, вот-вот качнется, взывая к расплате.

— Я ничего не крал! — в возмущении интендант опустил руки. Толку-то, если тяжелые неумолимые слова, произносимые с нездешней интонацией, все равно пробивались сквозь их жалкую препону!

— Неужели, — голос Леворукого приблизился, — нет грехов более тяжких, чем воровство?

— Конечно, нет!

Леворукий расхохотался.

— Тогда почему я здесь? Впрочем, ты еще можешь спастись, я сегодня великодушен. Если поймешь, какой твой поступок призвал меня сюда, и исправишь его, мне придется уйти с пустыми руками.

Смелость не входила в число достоинств интенданта, зато сметливость была его коньком. Если можно избежать наказания, его следует избежать. Какой же из многочисленных грехов…

— Мистерия! — выкрикнул Круазье. — У капитана Тарниша устраивали третьего дня прием. Эти проклятые молокососы из военного колледжа разыгрывали мистерию!

Перед глазами королевского интенданта, как живая, встала та злополучная сцена. На стуле развалился Пабло Коута, головная боль всех попечителей колледжа, в коричнево-зеленом костюме, с пилой на груди и веревкой на шее. Как объяснил голос из-за кулис, он играл роль лесопильной мануфактуры, задушенной в колыбели. Его лучший друг Рикардо Майн, нацепивший на свое платье цепь тессория, ходил вокруг, время от времени приговаривая «Вставай!» и «Нет, пока не вставай!». Потом он принес откуда-то большую книгу по теории магии, затем бутылку вина с кривой надписью «освящено кардиналом», однако ни «заклинания», ни даже живительное кэнналийское не воскресили лесопильную мануфактуру.

Все сидящие в зале прекрасно понимали, о чем шла речь. Господин тессорий уже который год задумывался об основании в Хексберге лесопильной мануфактуры, которая помогла бы ускорить ремонт и постройку кораблей. Он принимал решение, затем его откладывал, и принимал снова, собирал комиссии, читал доклады, откладывал решение, пересматривал и снова принимал. Господин Круазье сам хлопал и кричал «браво» нахальным юнцам, ведь вся эта волокита надоела ему до закатного пламени. Не стоило ему смеяться! Ведь сомневаться в мудрости того, кто назначен на пост королем, значит сомневаться в самой королевской власти!

От ужаса у господина Круазье волосы поднялись на затылке дыбом. Он не подумал! Не хотел! Королевская власть непогрешима!

Все это прерывающимся от ужаса голосом он поведал Леворукому и с надеждой принялся ждать, когда тот исчезнет. Отвлекся только чтобы бросить взгляд на камин — оттуда послышались какие-то странные звуки.

— Этот случай, безусловно, достоин порицания, — привлек его внимание никуда не девшийся Враг. Его глаза весело блестели: истинно, человек, сбившийся с верного пути, радует Чужого! — Но не он привел меня к вам.

Не он? Что же может быть хуже сомнений в королевской мудрости? Если только… Господин Круазье издал стон. Можно было не сомневаться, что даже если ему удалось скрыть свою ошибку перед властями светскими, от Леворукого он ничего не утаит.

— Слаб я, — прошептал он. — Слаб. Но, клянусь, я уже дал себе зарок перед Создателем!

Он не брал королевских денег! Никогда! Но он ведь мог выбирать купцов под королевские заказы по своему усмотрению, если это не вредило интересам Талига! И ничьих жен он никогда не принуждал! Всего лишь намекал, что может поспособствовать делам супруга за небольшую благосклонность. И то — без злоупотреблений. В конце концов, отдал же он право в течение года поставлять корабельный лес Гарольду Баттенбаху. А ведь жена Баттенбаха отвесила ему пощечину лишь за невинное желание дотронуться до ее груди. В этом году поставщика надо было выбирать вновь, и он собирался продолжить осаду несговорчивой красотки. Но тут появился этот Зольценберг. Откуда только кошки принесли? С женушкой пухленькой и белой, как булочка! Господин Круазье был немедленно очарован, тем более, что красотка сама бросала завлекательные взгляды из-под ресниц. Сначала он преподнес в дар госпоже Зольценберг сережки. Потом были брошь, колечко и даже ожерелье, хотя раньше он никогда не позволял себе входить в такие расходы. И когда он уже принес подписанный контракт, намереваясь вручить его кокетке в обмен на утехи, вместо нее на постоялом дворе он встретил разозленного хозяина и разъяренного вице-адмирала Пинеду, которым Зольценберг задолжал ужасную сумму денег. Кинувшись домой, он трясущимися руками написал письмо в Фольгефон, откуда Зольценберг привез рекомендации, и спустя несколько недель с ужасом узнал, что такого купца никто не знает. Тогда-то Генрих Круазье, ничтожный раб Создателя своего, и дал себе зарок никогда больше не искушать чужих жен. Ведь произошедшее явно было посланным ему наказанием!

Из камина снова раздались звуки. Теперь интендант точно был уверен, что это смех.

— Мой спутник вот-вот прибудет, — невозмутимо объяснил Леворукий, бросив взгляд на камин. — Ты же не думал, что я буду забирать тебя лично?

— Значит, и в тот раз не то? — прошептал помертвевшими губами интендант.

— Нет. Иначе я не стал бы ждать так долго.

И верно, после случая с Зольценбергами прошел почти месяц. Прожитый в страхе и стыде за свою ошибку! А сегодня… Но постойте! Не мог же Леворукий… От возмущения к интенданту даже вернулся его обычный низкий голос.

— Так все из-за этого босяка?... У него же ни денег, ни титула, а на мою дочь позарился! Да я ее с таким приданым и таким лицом за графа с легкостью отдам!

Из камина донесся шум. Вниз полетела сажа.

— По-прежнему не желаешь признавать своих грехов?

Наверное, это закатные твари. Да, целый легион тварей, мчащихся на закатной колеснице, чтобы забрать его и увезти в закатное пламя, откуда он сам выйдет спутником Леворукого! Интендант застонал от отчаяния. И опять его язык будто что-то подтолкнуло.

— Из-за этого проклятого оборванца! У него же нет ничего, кроме доброго имени! Я не могу…

Раздался грохот. Из камина взвилось черное облако. На пол оттуда выступил черный человек.

— Мяу, — сказал он.

  

Если бы об этом случае узнали олларианские церковные съентифики, они бы усмотрели в нем как неопровержимые доказательства существования Создателя, так и весомые свидетельства превосходства олларианства над эсператизмом. Ведь до сих пор ни один эсператист, включая самого Эсперадора, не мог похвастаться визитом Леворукого в собственный дом. Опасаясь навлечь на себя обвинения в излишне благосклонном отношении к одной из двух религий, мы, тем не менее, вынуждены признать, что эта необычная история имела вполне мирское объяснение.

За несколько часов до визита Леворукого к королевскому интенданту новоиспеченный капитан-командор хексберской эскадры Ротгер Вальдес, зажав под мышкой ночную сорочку, направился к памятнику на Золотой площади.

Влажно поблескивающие камни мостовой кренились под его ногами, но какой моряк боится качки? И Вальдес шел, ориентируясь по звездному небу, на фоне которого темнели шлем и воздетые руки доблестного рыцаря Латумбара.

Восседающий на коне Латумбар Великолепный был памятником герою одной из трагедий Гвидо Шарне, ныне почти забытого предшественника великого Дидериха. Десятого дня осенних волн 384 К.С его торжественно ввезли в Хексберг на подводе, влекомой из последних сил усталыми тяжеловозами. По какой бы улице он ни проезжал, люди бросали свои дела и с любопытством глазели на статую, издалека больше всего походившую на вилы. Обе руки Латумбара были высоко подняты: в левой он держал меч, направленный острием книзу и символизирующий тягу к миру; правую — зажимал в кулак, намекая на способ, каким он будет этого мира добиваться. На голове рыцаря красовался шлем колоссальной высоты.

В памятник тыкали пальцем, уличные мальчишки свистели и швырялись в него мелкими камнями, кто-то даже забрался на шпиль старой церкви и улюлюкал, пока статуя не скрылась из виду.

Из окна адмиралтейства статую видел и командующий хексберской эскадрой, вице-адмирал Гонсало Пинеда. «Скорее это чудище напялит на себя мою ночную сорочку, чем ты поднимешься выше капитана!» — бросил он тогда в сердцах Ротгеру Вальдесу, которого отчитывал за последнюю выходку.

Шесть лет спустя вице-адмирал Альмейда передал в Хексберг приказ Главного Адмиралтейства о назначении Ротгера Вальдеса капитаном-командором. Ночью того же дня Вальдес, бросив своих друзей в таверне «Крабья теща», пробрался в дом вице-адмирала Пинеды и вытащил его ночную сорочку из платяного шкафа...

На постамент новоиспеченный капитан-командор взобрался легко: бондарь, чья лавка выходила прямо на площадь, никогда не прятал на ночь две здоровые бочки с надписью «Шелфер и сыновья». Рыцарский конь, однако, стал непреодолимым препятствием — до его стремени Вальдес доставал только грудью.

Потерпев несколько неудач, одна из которых едва не закончилась падением, он прижался к бронзовому брюху в поиске короткой передышки. Помогло. Голова немного остыла. И тут же стало понятно, что на памятнике он не один. С другого бока коня раздавались шорохи и неразборчивые проклятия: неизвестный испытывал трудности.

— Вы что, тоже лишили своего дорогого командира ночной сорочки? — поинтересовался с искренним любопытством Вальдес. Нежданное соседство на памятнике он воспринял совершенно спокойно. Способность удивляться утонула в выпитом море вина, касеры и полынной водки еще где-то в середине дня.

Шум по ту сторону коня стих.

— У меня шарф, сударь, — спустя несколько мгновений раздалось оттуда.

— Вы подняли руку на адмиральский шарф?

— Я старался проявить почтительность.

— Весьма признателен вашей почтительности. Теперь нам не придется вступать в спор за сего бронзового господина. Драться из-за мужчины дурной тон, — сообщил Вальдес, рассматривая шпору рыцаря с отломанным зубцом. — А раз причин для раздора нет, предлагаю объединить усилия.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся перебираться к своему собеседнику. В ярком свете луны выяснилось, что незнакомец светловолос и светлоглаз.

— И как вам удалось выкрасть у него шарф? — сквозь смешок спросил Вальдес, размышляя о том, где Альмейда берет на Марикьяре блондинов.

— Я вас подсажу, — вместо ответа предложил блондин.

Немедленно забыв про Альмейду, Вальдес взобрался на подставленные плечи, а затем на лошадь. Счастье, что вице-адмирал Пинеда был тучен, как и подобает представителю рода с черным быком на гербе. Хотя спереди сорочку пришлось разорвать, напялить на благородного Латумбара ее все-таки удалось.

— А теперь давайте ваш шарф.

Повязав его и расправив напоследок кисти, Вальдес смело спрыгнул вниз. Не таким уж и высоким казался сверху конь… Кошки его раздери!

Вместе с блондином, который успел ухватить его за шиворот, они повалились на постамент. Блондин зашипел, приложившись чем-то об него с глухим звуком.

— Осторожней, шван те… — конец ругательства Вальдес не услышал. — Хватайтесь за коня.

Так они провозились еще немного и замерли, наконец, переводя дыхание. Налетел ветер. Белеющие полы разорванной сорочки, до того скучно свисавшие вниз, встрепенулись и затанцевали в его порыве, словно сигнальные флаги. Кисти шарфа тоже затрепетали, но сам он, повязанный под челюстью Латумбара, наводил скорее на мысли о больных зубах рыцаря и лишал его облик последней грозности.

Вальдес с блондином оглушительно расхохотались

Немедленно грюкнули ставни.

— Бесстыдники! Бродяги! Что ж вы честным людям-то спать не даете?! — женский голос был сильным и пронзительным. — Совсем совесть потеряли! — супруга бондаря Шелфера славилась на весь Хексберг своей склочностью и умением устраивать скандалы.

Виновники ее гнева, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать новый взрыв смеха, поползли в густую тень лошадиных ног. Почтенная хранительница очага продолжала входить в раж:

— Охальники!.. — и смолкла внезапно. Бондарь Шелфер, когда бывал дома, воли своей жене не давал.

Почти сразу стук распахивающихся ставней раздался на другой стороне площади. Со второго этажа дома прямо напротив бондарской лавки выпрыгнул человек. Он вскочил, увернулся от брошенной ему вслед палки и бросился в один из переулков.

Окно осталось открытым. Через него в неярко освещенной комнате можно было разглядеть пухлого мужчину в халате и ночном колпаке, перед которым стояла на коленях девушка с прижатыми к груди руками. Возле них топтались двое слуг, один из которых, видимо, и пытался попасть палкой в беглеца.

— Кажется, затея Игнасио закончилась плохо, — пробормотал Вальдес.

— Вы понимаете, что происходит? — блондин сел и принялся поправлять свою одежду.

— Победа честолюбия над любовью, — Вальдес растянулся на прохладном постаменте. В таком положении небо над головой покачивалось не сильнее корабля в штиль. — Наш городской интендант кроме редкой набожности отличается редким честолюбием. И пришел в сильнейшее негодование, когда его дочь выбрала простого моряка. Молодые люди, в подражание героям из пьес, решили кинуться ему в ноги, но в жизни победу в отцовских сердцах обычно одерживает отнюдь не великодушие.

— В пьесах героям обычно помогает высшая сила. Набожные люди предпочитают ей не перечить.

— Высшая, как вы выражаетесь, сила, в этом городе обычно не вмешивается в подобные дела.

— Предлагаете взять ее роль на себя? — блондин все еще одергивал свою одежду. Вальдес неподдельно оживился.

— Ваше стремление к авантюрам мне крайне симпатично!

— У нас подобное называют смелым мероприятием.

— Даже ваш вице-адмирал?

Блондин посмотрел как-то странно, но потом широко улыбнулся.

— После того, как перепроверит все по четыре раза? Безусловно.

Давно ли Альмейда стал таким занудой? Но тут Вальдеса осенила идея, и он снова про Альмейду забыл.

— Вы ведь блондин… Ваши глаза зеленого цвета?

— К сожалению.

— Наоборот, сударь! Наоборот!

 *

 — Ротгер!

— Вальдес!

Капитан-командор Ротгер Вальдес стоял навытяжку. К вечеру он отмылся от сажи, выбросил безнадежно испорченную в каминной трубе одежду и снова стал походить на офицера талигойского флота. О кратковременном пребывании в ипостаси закатной твари теперь напоминали только разбитые руки и недовольство обоих вице-адмиралов. Мрачный Рамон Альмейда отошел к окну, Гонсало Пинеда, в возбуждении поднявшись со своего места за столом, время от времени сжимал кулаки, не в силах решить, хочется ему задушить своего капитана-командора или нет.

— О чем ты вообще думал? — кулаки разжались. Пинеда с громким выдохом опустился на стул. Стул был темного дерева с сафьяновой обивкой красного цвета. Как любой марикьяре, вице-адмирал любил этот цвет.

— Я понимаю, когда Коута с Майном творят с этой статуей всяческие непотребства, но ты–то! Ты! Тебя не повышать нужно было, тебя в колледж надо было вернуть! Судя по твоим выходкам, возраст как раз подходящий. И ладно бы дело ограничилось нашей, талигойской сорочкой! Ты еще и дриксенский шарф туда повязал. Или ты думаешь, что если этот памятник форменное уродство, на него можно вешать, что заблагорассудится? Это — талигойское уродство! И я запрещаю оскорблять его дриксенскими тряпками! Где ты вообще умудрился встретить гуся?

— На статуе!

— И как он там оказался?

— Не могу знать! — сверлил нарочито оловянным взглядом стену Вальдес.

— Прекратите валять дурака, капитан-командор! — вновь сжатый кулак Пинеды с грохотом опустился на стол.

— Господин вице-адмирал, — в кабинет робко просунулась голова адъютанта, — там пришел…

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался Генрих Круазе. Его глаза исступленно сверкали. Обычно щегольское платье было помятым. За собой он тянул хорошенькую заплаканную девушку в  свадебном наряде с испачканным подолом.

— Господин вице-адмирал, — Круазье запыхался и торопливо отвесил приветственный  поклон, обычно выполняемый со всем тщанием, — где Игнасио Ролдан? Я даже на ваш корабль забрался — пропади эти сходни пропадом, —  его там нет! Почему он вообще отсутствует, когда нужен?! То в дом лезет без спросу, то не найти его.

Гонсало Пинеда нахмурился. Про неудачливую любовь одного из своих корпоралов был наслышан даже он.

— Ему нечего делать на корабле, пока не начнутся учения артиллеристов. Могу я узнать причину вашего интереса?

— Мне надо срочно выдать за него замуж свою дочь, — на лице господина интенданта отразилось терзание.

— Что-то вы не похожи на счастливого отца.

— У меня ночью был…

— Неужели капитан-командор Вальдес?

— Хуже!

Альмейда с Пинедой переглянулись. Господин Круазье часто жаловался на постоянные шутки Бешеного, однако тут на него даже не обернулся.

— Леворукий! — с отчаянием простонал тем временем интендант. — Настоящий Леворукий! Точно такой, как в книге Ожидания описано! Волосы светлые! Глаза зеленые! И тварь с ним,  черная закатная тварь в человеческом обличье! Вы должны немедленно найти Ролдана и женить его на моей дочери!

— Господин Круазье…

— Ну почему Создатель не сделал этого моряка хотя бы захудалым бароном!

— Господин Круазье…

— Вы не понимаете, — интендант снова не дал Пинеде закончить, подскочив  к тому и схватив за отвороты мундира. Руку дочери он при этом не выпустил, поэтому девушка оказалась в неприличной близости от чужого  мужчины. — Мне надо их поженить, или мне конец!

Вице-адмирал отцепил от себя Круазье и отодвинул на шаг.

— Простите, дорита, — склонил он перед девушкой голову, — Антонио, — крикнул адъютанту. Тот немедленно открыл двери. — Проводите гостей в голубую комнату. Предложите девушке шадди…

— Нам нельзя терять ни минуты…

— Меня здесь не перебивают, господин Круазье, — резко оборвал Пинеда торопливый протест интенданта. — Я присоединюсь к вам через минуту, и вы поведаете про вашу в высшей степени необычную встречу.  

Дождавшись, пока адъютант выведет гостей, он посмотрел на  Вальдеса в упор.

— Светловолосый и зеленоглазый Леворукий в сопровождении черной закатной твари?

Тот весело улыбнулся, пожимая плечами.

— Видимо, высшие силы решили защитить юных влюбленных.

— Господин вице-адмирал, — раздался из соседней комнаты требовательный голос господина Круазье.

Пинеда выругался и вышел.

— Что ты еще успел натворить со своим дриксом? — Альмейда поднял  на Вальдеса тяжелый взгляд.

— В тот момент я понятия не имел, что он дрикс.

— А когда ты его отпускал?

— Рамон, — взор Вальдеса оставался невинным, — я действовал строго по инструкции: как только я обнаружил чужого офицера в городе, я доложил военной страже. Кто же виноват, что они так медленно бегают, что не могут задержать одного гуся?

— Наверное, потому что ты выбрал самых нетрезвых?

— В Инструкции написано: «сообщить первому встреченному офицеру военной стражи». Кого я в «Теще» встретил, тому и сообщил.

— Ты мог бы пойти не в трактир.

Вальдес приложил руку к сердцу.

— Утром? Рамон, ты помнишь, сколько мы вчера выпили? Ноги сами повели меня к нему, прежде чем я сообразил, что делаю. А там смотрю — сидит Тарниш, настоящий капитан военной стражи!

Покачав головой, Альмейда отошел от окна и сел за освободившийся стол.

— Как зовут твоего дрикса?

— Готлиб Доннер, шаутбенахт Западного флота кесарии Дриксен.

— Не слышал про такого.

— Я до сегодняшнего утра тоже.

  

_— Ротгер Вальдес, капитан-командор хексберской эскадры, — представился Вальдес, проснувшись утром на берегу под крик голодных чаек. Человек, которому он это говорил,  сидел рядом в накинутой на плечи куртке и  смотрел на море так, как умеют только влюбленные или моряки. — А ваше имя, мой неожиданный дриксенский друг?_

_— Готлиб Доннер, шаутбенахт Западного флота кесарии Дриксен._

_— Фок Доннер?_

_— Нет, — Леворукий, то есть дриксенский шаутбенахт, запрокинул голову — просто Доннер._

_— Обедневший дворянский род?_

_Скрупулезное выяснение происхождения дриксенского офицера, словно не существовало дела большей важности, отдавало безумием недавних приключений. Памятник, чужой дом, каминная труба, выпивка на спор в каком-то трактире. Потом их потянуло к морю и по дороге они все пытались завести песню про красотку Ниту, которая всегда приголубит моряка._

_— Только мать. Отец работал на бумажной фабрике._

_Глядя на сбитого с толку Вальдеса, Доннер громко расхохотался. Его смех был так же беззаботен, как и в прошлую ночь, когда он разглядывал ночную сорочку на Латумбаре Великолепном._

_— Вы изверг, — Вальдес попытался сильнее прижаться ноющей головой к холодному песку._

_— Простите, — покаялся тот. — Просто вспомнил, как один мой друг говорил, что хотел бы посмотреть на… лица… талигойцев, когда они узнают._

_— Уверен, он выразился намного грубей._

_— С моей стороны это было бы невежливо. Я все-таки тут гость, — Готлиб Доннер снова улыбался. Сетка неожиданно глубоких морщин вокруг глаз говорила о том, что делал он это с охотой и часто. — Как вы догадались?_

_— Вы забыли про зеленые глаза нашего Леворукого, и явно первый раз в жизни слышали «Красотку Ниту». В талигойском флоте любой моряк всегда знает хотя бы пару строк._

_— У нас поют «Добрую Лизхен»._

_— И ваш талиг…_

_— Я думал, он безупречен._

_— Чересчур безупречен, а уж ваши интонации... Не пытайтесь сделать карьеру шпиона._

_— Вряд ли это ведомство заинтересовано в моих услугах._

_— Что возвращает нас к вашей загадке, — Вальдес все-таки поднял голову из песка и темпераментно вопросил: — Вы спасли жизнь принцессе? Кто-то из эсператиских святых явил чудо? Ваш новый адмирал цур зее, господин Бермессер, лично ходатайствовал перед кесарем?.. Нет, пожалуй, чудо святого более вероятно._

_— Все намного проще, господин Вальдес. Мой вице-адмирал добился у кесаря пересмотра нашей Морской инструкции._

_— Тот самый, у которого вы позаимствовали шарф?_

_— Я был вынужден… после того, как неосторожно пообещал повязать его шарф на талигойскую статую в Хексберге._

_— И он назвал это смелым мероприятием?_

_Доннер принялся натягивать куртку. Привлеченная движением, одна из чаек приземлилась в нескольких шагах от них на песок. Она то и дело наклоняла голову в сторону, не зная, приближаться или снова взлететь._

_— Боюсь, слово «авантюра» будет самым мягким, которое он употребит, когда узнает… Но это дело будущего. Сейчас я хотел бы принести извинения._

_— За что?_

_— За то, что заставил талигойского офицера совершить двусмысленный поступок._

_— Воистину ужасно! Мои душевные раны, — Вальдес пощупал себя по груди и в нескольких местах на животе, — излечит только талигойский шарф на каком-нибудь рыцаре в Дриксен._

_— Надеюсь, ваши душевные раны не будут возражать, если мы заменим рыцаря святым светильником в Метхенберге? Готов вас там встретить._

_Метхенберг? Вальдес хмыкнул._

_— Не боитесь, что я приду туда открыто?_

_Мягко улыбнувшись, Доннер сощурился, и стало понятно, что морщины вокруг его глаз появились не только от постоянного смеха._

_— Я встречу вас в любом случае._

  

— Его вице-адмирал добился ревизии их Морской инструкции, теперь офицерам не обязательно быть дворянами. Правда, я не знаю ни одного вице-адмирала на Западном флоте, способного на такой подвиг. Должно быть, крайне любопытный человек, — Вальдес  перестал стоять, вытянувшись в струну, и подсел на стул напротив Альмейды, — Но даже он не потеснит в моем сердце дорого Вернера.

— У меня тут гуси по городу летают… — крик Пинеды был хорошо слышен даже из-за закрытых дверей.

— А у меня Леворукий в доме! — не оставался в долгу господин Круазье.

— Значит, военный флот Дриксен открыл двери для простолюдинов, — внешне Альмейда воспринял новость, которая означала для всех грандиозные перемены, совершенно спокойно. Только достал бумагу из ящика и открыл чернильницу. — Придется прогуляться к их берегам. Посмотреть на пополнение.

— Думаешь, у них новые корабли?

— Вряд ли кесарь отобрал патенты у всех капитанов Западного флота.

— Разве что эсператиские святые действительно явили чудо, — Вальдес пытался прочитать то, что Альмейда писал. К сожалению, вверх головой это получалось плохо.

— Я не верю в эсператиских святых.

Большие напольные часы пробили полдень. Вальдес откинулся на спинку стула и сделал вид, что внезапно о чем-то вспомнил:

— Кстати, о святых. А скажи мне, Рамон, — Альмейда поднял голову: глаза его друга вдохновенно сияли, что наводило на мысли о новой эскападе, — что ты знаешь про статую святому светильнику в Метхенберге?..


End file.
